kaguya
by kurama zula
Summary: maaf masih newbie
**Chapter 1:BERTEMU KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI**

selamat membaca...

perang dunia shinobi ke 4 telah selesai,dan dimenangkan oleh pasukan aliansi pahlawaan uzumaki naruto Reinkarnasi dari anak bungsu dari rikudo sennin (Hagoromo Otsutsuki) sedang berjalan di desa konohagakure sambil mengeruto''kenapa hokage-sama tidak memberi ku misi dan kenapan teman temanku mendapat misi sedangkan aku tak medapa misi sama sekali'' kata naruto sambil berjalan menuju tepi danau

sampai di pingir danau iya sigah unuk menenangkan dirinya danau iu temapa saat perama iya bertemu dengan uchiha sasuke dan iya mengingat masa kecilnya bersama uchiha sasuke

sewaktu mengigat masa lalu tentang pertemuan dengan uchiha disadari naruto sedang di perhatikan sesorang perempuan dengan ciri rambut berwarana putih,memakia kimono putih dengan hiasan magetan di bagian depan tubuhnya dan di kedua lengannya dan sepasang tanduk yang menyerupai telinga itu bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki

tak beberapa menit naruto mendegar suara kas seorang perempuan yang iya kenal saat di perang shinobi ke 4

''rupanya kamu disini Reinkarnasi Ashura Otsutsuki "kata suara itu dari belakang naruto

naruto pun melihat ke asal suara itu naruto pun melihat sosok perempuan yang berusia 20 tahun(ane gak tahu umur kaguya mungkit sudang buat seusia naruto sekarang) dengan badannya bergetar ternyata yang memangilnya itu kaguya yang sering di pangil dewi kelinci dan musuh terbesar di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 yang dilawan bersama anggota tim7 dengan susah payah dan naruto hampir mati bersama sasuke.

''kenapa kamu masih hidup bukankah aku dan sasuke telah menyegel anda''kata naruto dengan ketakuan dan sedikit berkerigat

''hi..hi...hi..hi tawa kaguya''

naruto pun semakin ketakutan dengan suara tawa kaguya menurut iya begitu megerikan seperti saat kaguya menitihkan air mata yang menurut naruto itu hanya saat naruto dan sasuke hampir mati di serang oleh kaguya

"kenapa a-a-a-nda ter-ta-a-awa da-an tujuan a-anda u-untuk a-pa" kata naruto

''hi..hi..hi lucu sekali ashura-kun aku cuma ingin bertemu kamau dan tidak untuk mengambil chakramu''kata kaguya sambil berjalan mendekan ke naruto.

naruto yang ketakutan langsung mundur dengan tubuh bergetar teryata nasip sial nya tak sampai di sini dan iya terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah batang pohon yang tubang

kaguya pun medekan dan semakin medekan ke ashura atau naruto yang sedang terjaduh dan menindih tubuh naruto

"kenapa kamu mengindar dari ibumu ini'' kata kaguya

''ibu macam apa yang hampir membunuh ke dua anaknya"kata naruto

"maaf'' kata kaguya

naruto pun merasa aneh began kaguya kenapa iya berkata maaf pada ku mungkin ada maksut dari perkata naruto

"dan mau apa anda menemuiku bukan indra Otsutsuki atau sasuke"kata naruto

"memang aku menemui menjeda perkatan bebeapa detik iya berkata kareana sepertinya indra sudah bahagiya bersama gadis yang berambut merah muda''

''maksut anda apa'' kata naruto

''karena aku menyukai kedua anak ku tapi"kaguya tak meneruskan kata katanya itu dan membuat naruto semakin bingung

''karena apa''kata naruto yang sudah tak ketakutan saat melihat mata kaguya yang begiti indah menurutnya dan memiliki tatapan kosong

"karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka dan aku ingin memiliki mereka berdua bukan sebagai anak tapi sebagai suami tapi aku melihat indra besama perempuan lain aku pun menjadih sedih"kata kaguya sambil menitihkan air mata

KETAPA AKU DAN SASUKE HARUS MENJADI SUAMI MU BUKANKAH ANDA SUDAH MEMILIKI HOGOROMO"kata naruto sambil berteraiak

kaguya paun tersendak saat mendegar kata kasar dari naruto

"hiks...ka-arena...hiks...me-mereka hiks bukan lahir hiks...dari rahim hiks mereka lahir dari chara jubi"kata kaguya sambil menagis

tiba tiba kaguya berhenti dan dari menagis dan menampil kan senyum kematian menurut naruto dan naruto merasakan perasaan yang tak begitu baik

"KAMU HARUS MENJADI SUAMI KU MAU TAK MAU KAMU HARUS JADI MILIK KU SEUTUHNYA HA.. "kaguya berkata dedengan suara menyeramkan dan tertawa layaknya dewa kematian.

Naruto pun mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari kaguya tapi seberapa besar usahanya yang iya lakukan tak menghasilkan hasil baik dalam keadan naruto yang tubuhnya di didih oleh kaguya

tbc


End file.
